kalaan_orderfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline: The Order of Kalaan
The Great Galactic War 3681 BBY: The Sith Empire returns // The Battle of Korriban occurs, Imperial victory // The Great Galactic War begins. 3668 BBY: The original Dread Masters are captured by Jedi Knight Jaric Kaedan and imprisoned on Belsavis. 3653 BBY: '''The Sacking of Coruscant occurs // The Treaty of Coruscant is signed // The Great Galactic War ends. The Cold War '''3653 BBY: The Cold War begins. 3651 BBY: '''Satele Shan leads the Jedi to settlement on their ancient home of Tython. '''3643 BBY: '''Grand Moff Kilran institutes various skirmishes, including attacks on the ''Brentaal Star ''and the ''Esseles ''// Various Republic-Imperial engagements involving the members of the Coruscant Aegis and Empire's Fury occur. 3643 BBY: Darth Miritis begins secret deals with Lord Grathan, Lady Tytonus and other rebellious Lords. '''3642 BBY: '''Darth Baras initiates Plan Zero, carried out by his apprentice // The Treaty of Coruscant is broken // The Cold War Ends. The Second Great Galactic War '''3642 BBY: The Second Great Galactic War begins // Revan is freed from the Imperial Maelstrom Prison by the Coruscant Aegis // Grand Moff Kilran is killed // Revan takes control of the Foundry but subsequently disappears after being defeated by the Empire's Fury // Darth Malgus takes control of the Foundry. 3641 BBY: '''The Dread Masters are released from Belsavis // The Battle of Corellia occurs, Republic victory // Leontyne Saresh replaces Dorian Janarus as Supreme Chancellor // The Hero of Tyhon defeats the Emperor's Voice on Dromund Kaas, forcing the Sith ruler into exile on Yavin Four // Darth Malgus establishes the New Empire on Ilum, bolstered by the Foundry and its stealth armada // The Battle of Ilum occurs, leading to the death of Darth Malgus and the collapse of the New Empire. '''3640 BBY: Toborro replaces Karagga as Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel // The Dread Masters assert their independence in the Emperor's absence, declaring war on the Republic and Empire // Dread Master Styrak is killed on Darvannis. 3639 BBY: The Hutt Cartel seizes the neutral world of Makeb for its supply of Isotope-5 // Toborro the Hutt is killed // The Empire seizes Makeb and begins mining Isotope-5 for the war effort // The Dread Masters are killed on Oricon // The Order of Revan is taken over by Revan, beginning rapid growth and the implantation of infiltrators in the Republic and Empire. 3639 BBY: Darth Rayahk has a vision of the fall of the Empire to the Republic. She seeks aide from Darth Miritis to escape; thus beginning the Quest for Kalaan, where Darth Miritis, Rayahk, and their followers defect from the Sith Empire. 3638 BBY: '''The Battle of Kuat occurs, stalemate // The Assault of Tython occurs, Republic victory // The Korriban Incursion occurs, Imperial victory // The Battle of Rishi occurs, leading to the discovery of Revan and his Revanites // Darth Marr and Satele Shan form the Coalition to defeat Revan // Revan is killed on Yavin Four // The Sith Emperor is restored from Revan's war on Yavin Four. 3638 BBY: The Conquest of Kalaan and surrounding systems; the Treaty of Kalaan is signed. The Treaty creates the Order of Kalaan. '''3637 BBY: '''The Republic invades Ziost // The Sith Emperor consumes all life on Ziost // The Eternal Empire emerges from Wild Space // Darth Marr is killed on Zakuul // The Outlander assassinates Valkorion // Arcann replaces Valkorion as the Emperor of the Eternal Throne. 3637 BBY: The beginning of the Asylum Years, where citizens of the Republic and Empire begin fleeing as the war worsens. '''3636 BBY: Dromund Kaas and Coruscant are blockaded by the Eternal Fleet // Darth Acina ascends as the Sith Empress // Jebevel Madon replaces Leontyne Saresh as Supreme Chancellor // The Republic and Empire formally surrender to the Eternal Empire // The Second Great Galactic War ends. The Eternal Empire's Reign 3636 BBY: '''The Eternal Empire's Reign over the Galaxy begins // Zakuulan Star Fortresses are placed in orbit around key worlds. 3633 BBY: The end of the Asylum Years; beginning of the Weeping Plague, which afflicts a large population of the Order. In addition, the Namadii Act is signed, establishing the current borders of the Order of Kalaan, and split it among the Seven Sectors. '''3632 BBY: The Outlander is freed from Zakuul // The Battle of Asylum occurs, Zakuul victory // The Outlander establishes the Alliance Against Zakuul. 3631 BBY: The Battle of Odessen occurs, Alliance victory // Vaylin replaces Arcann as Empress of the Eternal Throne. 3631 BBY: Beginning of the Great Development period, a time of technological and infrastructural improvements in the newly expanded territories. 3630 BBY: The Battle of Voss occurs, Alliance victory // The Second Battle of Odessen occurs, Alliance victory // Vaylin is killed // The Outlander replaces Vaylin as the Emperor of the Eternal Throne // The Eternal Empire is disbanded. The Age of the Eternal Alliance '''3630 BBY: '''The Outlander establishes the Eternal Alliance. '''3629 BBY: '''The Battle of Iokath occurs, stalemate // The Eternal Alliance aligns with the Galactic Republic // Empress Acina is killed. Darth Vowrawn takes the throne as Emperor of Sith Empire and withdraws all forces from Iokath. Notes Small Text: Denotes Lore-driven exposition. Normal Text: Denotes events of historical importance to the Order.